A Darker Path
by DaydreamDepartment
Summary: Hiro was driven off the deep end after losing Tadashi. Who knows what he would've done if Baymax hadn't convinced him there was another way. But there are some people who can't be swayed. Tadashi's death didn't only affect Hiro. And now the Big Hero 6 are faced with a new enemy who is going to make the same gruesome mistake Hiro almost made.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Late for Being Early**

Hiro was late for school. Again. Normally Baymax would've woken him up, but Hiro had forgotten to put the robot in his charging station the night before. When Hiro woke up he found the marshmallow-like health-care companion stumbling around his room half deflated and spouting random medical facts and the diagnostics of the floor.

To avoid being late for class, yet again, Hiro was forced to drive his red moped to school. Well, it actually belonged to his older brother Tadashi, who, about a year ago, had… died. Hiro didn't like driving his older brother's moped, it brought back too many memories, but he needed a mode of transportation. The bus was slow, and the trolleys were even more so. Hiro had just received his drivers licence, so now would be a good time to use it. Normally his friend Wasabi would have driven him in his mini van along with everyone else, but he must have thought Hiro wasn't home.

Hiro didn't know exactly what time it was, but he was sure he was late, so he went full speed through the heart of San Fransokyo.

The 15-year old drove on sidewalks, through alleyways, and even managed to park on a few trolleys if they were heading in the right direction.

Finally, Hiro arrived at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He parked in his usual spot and started for his lab. He looked to his left and spotted Wasabi's mini van, with all of his friend exiting.

Without hesitation, Hiro ran over to greet his five friends, Wasabi, Gogo, Honey Lemon and Fred.

"Hey guys!" Hiro shouted from across the parking lot.

They all turned and smiled at the sight of him.

"There, see Fred?" Wasabi gave Fred a condescending stare. "Hiro was not taken in his sleep by insectoids."

"It could have happened though," Fred said nonchalantly."Then how stupid would you guys feel when you didn't fill your backpack with bug spray?" he said waving a can of bug spray in Wasabi's face.

Gogo blew a bubble with her gum and popped it. "Not as stupid as you should feel."

"Hiro?" Honey Lemon spoke up, "Where were you? We came to pick you up but no one was at your house."

Thats right. It was Aunt Cass's day off, so she was most likely in bed sleeping.

"I… overslept." Hiro said embarrassed, scratching the back of his head.

"Really, _you _overslept?" Gogo said sarcastically.

A thought clicked in Hiro's head.

"Wait, if I overslept doesn't that make you guys late too?"

"Uh, it's only six o'clock." Wasabi said with a confused look on his face. "You're just as early as the rest of us."

"Ooooooh. Well, I guess I assumed I was late. That's the first thing that comes to my head when I oversleep.

"Well, in any case, you guys want to head down to the cafeteria?" Honey Lemon said with a familiar smile on her face.

"Sure I'm down," Fred said with a similar smile. "But, and don't hate me, I need to borrow some cash."

"Fred," Wasabi sighed, "The cafeteria food is free for students and faculty. You know that right?"

"What?!" Fred looked like someone had told him the world was gonna end. "Then why do they let me pay for my food and give tips?"

"Probably has something to do with you being the richest and most oblivious person here," Gogo said with a rare smile in her face, She liked watching Fred flip out.

"Yeah Fred," Hiro laughed, "That one's on you

With that, the group of college students made their way toward the cafeteria, while Fred ranted on about all the money he had lost.

(*****)

Hiro liked the the robotics wing of SFIT, but it was nothing compared to the cafeteria. It was huge and had many different kinds of foods like the various types of pastries, sandwiches and deserts. All of it was was free to the students of SFIT, as Fred had recently discovered, so no one had to worry about money.

The group headed toward their usual table in the center of the cafeteria. It was directly under a skylight, causing anyone who sat under it to feel nice and warm. The team had always came to school early so they could get to the table before anyone else. It seemed a little selfish, but first come first serve.

Everyone sat down except for Honey Lemon, who decided to get everyone their food.

"So," she began, "Who wants what?"

Gogo and Wasabi had eaten before coming to school, and Fred had found an untouched breakfast burrito on an empty table, so Hiro was the only other person getting anything.

"How about some gummy bears?" Hiro asked. Then his request was immediately shot down by Honey Lemon.

"Hiro, gummy bears aren't breakfast of healthy." She was beginning to sound like Aunt Cass. "How about some pancakes?"

"Meet me halfway," Hiro offered. "I'll have pancakes with gummy bears as a topping." Hiro talked as if he were making a big business proposal.

"Fine," Honey said, looking defeated. "Anything else?"

"How about some coffee-"

"NO!" everyone shouted simultaneously.

"Look Hiro," Honey Lemon said. "Just trust me when I say that coffee is the last thing you need.

Honey Lemon left to go get the food leaving the rest of the group at the table. No one could come up with anything interesting to talk about, so Hiro was relieved when the news began broadcasting on one of the several TVs mounted on a support beam.

"..._as the superhero group known as the Big Hero 6 saved the day, yet again, late last night." _a female anchorwoman said through the speakers on the TV. "_At about ten o'clock last night, a gas leak broke out at Krei Labs, and would have spread throughout all of downtown San Fransokyo had it not been for the selfless acts of the Big Hero 6. Ever since the incident involving Professor Robert Callahan, reporters have unsuccessfully been attempting to learn the identities of these great Heros."_

Hiro laughed. He already knew the identities of the Big Hero 6: He and his friends.

Professor Callahan was a professor at SFIT, until he started a fire that killed Hiro's older brother so he could steal an invention of Hiro's for personal reasons. Hiro had formed Big Hero 6 to stop him from making hurting anyone else, and now he was doing life in San Fransokyo Correctional Facility. Even with the lack of super-powered enemies, the city was still riddled with crime and disasters, so the team was often out protecting people or catching criminals. Tadashi wanted to be able to help people. Now, Hiro was fulfilling that dream.

"Okay guys," Fred said holding his hands out on front of him. "I don't mean to brag, but I think I totally kicked that gas's butt."

"What are you talking about?" Wasabi complained. "You almost burned downtown San Fransokyo to the ground. I know you're not a science major, but everyone knows what happens when fire touches flammable gas."

"Uh yeah, and besides," Gogo said kicking her feet up on the table. "I did the most work. It was me who created a vaccum to hold the gas.

"I think it's pretty clear who did the most work," Hiro said with a smug look on his face and pointing to himself. "You may have held the gas in place, but me and Baymax were the one who found out how to seal it back in its chamber.

The friends went on arguing about who did the best in last night's mission.

Eventually, Honey Lemon came back with her omelet and Hiro's gummy-bear-covered pancakes, which he practically swallowed the minute he got them.

"Jeez Hamada," Gogo said. "How can you eat like that, and still be skinny enough to the point where we can't see you if you turn sideways?"

"Oh yeah?" Hiro said with pancakes in his mouth. "Maybe I should bring up your _short_-comings."

After about half an hour and a few bruises later, it was time to head to the lab and get to work. This was Hiro's favorite part of the day.

(*****)

**(A/N) : Okay, so… what'd you guys think, this is my first story so, is there anything I should work on, or something you liked? Please only good reviews and constructive criticism. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Hibiki and Jenna

**Chapter 2: Hibiki and Jenna**

Ah, the robotics lab. That's where Hiro spent most of his time at SFIT, and he loved every minute of it.

There was the main lab where the students could work on whatever, but there were so many robotics majors, that the school decided to have a separate lab just for the subject.

Hiro walked in and heard a handful of greetings from his classmates, who all seemed to be working on their latest project. Hiro went to do the same as he walked into his workspace and shut the door behind him.

The space belonged to Tadashi, and working there made Hiro feel as if he were still working with his older brother.

The young college student looked around his workspace for a moment and thought of something. The more as time went on, the more Hiro found things that reminded him of Tadashi such as riding his old moped, working in his old lab, and even looking at Baymax.

The large air-filled robot was built by Tadashi as a nurse-bot to help the weak and injured. Baymax was Tadashi's most successful creation, and he didn't even get to live long enough to see him really help people.

Hiro didn't even realize he was crying until, he felt a tear fall from his face. He quickly wiped away the tears and suppressed the thought,

Next to the desk where Hiro's laptop was, his latest invention, that he had thought of while designing Honey Lemon's chemical purse, was gleaming in the light. He called it the Chemical Mixing and Heating Stabilizer, or C.H.A.M.S for short. In term it had various chemicals stored inside that could be mixed together and heated by little robotic arms if the user so chose to. It looked like a big red cotton candy machine with a glass dome over it. Honey Lemon complained that it made things "too easy" but that's what robotics are for; making things easier.

It was almost completed, Hiro just had to fix one robotic arm that, for whatever reason, would keep throwing chemicals at people rather than mix or heat them.

"Time to get to work," Hiro said to himself as he began modifying his machine.

It took nearly four hours to fix but Hiro finally found the source of the problem. A potato chip was stuck in one of the robotic arm's joints.

"Fred," Hiro grumbled as he tossed the chip into the waste bin. Fred was always hanging around Hiro's lab. Wasabi didn't like Fred messing up his workspace, Gogo scared the crap out of Fred,and Honey Lemon's chemical's made Fred scared they would explode. Hiro always let Fred hang out with him. He usually didn't mess things up, and he was fun to talk to. He also liked bringing snacks, specifically potato chips.

Hiro stored his invention in the closet so it would be out of the way until he had to turn it in. He figured he had some time to kill before going home, and he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

Then, as if the universe granted his wish, Honey Lemon burst through his lab door with something to share.

"Hiro!" she shouted, causing Hiro to fall out of his chair surprised. "You have to come see what Hibiki made. It's soooo cool."

Hiro got himself up off the floor brushing the dust off of his pants. "Uh sure, in a minute."

"Okay. Come meet us in the Hibiki's lab." With that she left the Hiro's workspace and shut the door behind her.

Two months after becoming a student at SFIT Hiro had befriended two classmates, who the gang hung out with on occasions. Their names were Hibiki and Jenna Tinunchi, Hibiki being Jenna's younger brother. Like every student at SFIT they had their own special project they were working on. Jenna was working with electricity, trying to create new forms of powering houses or even cities.

Hibiki was experimenting with the properties of sound. Hiro wasn't quite sure what use that was to the field of science, but apparently it was important enough for Honey Lemon to want Hiro to see it.

Hiro made his way down the hall leading to the regular labs, and when he arrived, he was surprised to see a large group of students surrounding the center of the commons area just outside of Hibiki's lab.

By pushing his way through a bunch of people half his size, Hiro managed to get to the front of the crowd to see what was going on.

In the center of the room stood Hibiki, a tall, brown haired college student wearing jeans and grey T-shirt that had the San Fransokyo Ninjas' logo printed on it. The more noticeable detail was the old car sitting beside him the looked like it was about to fall apart except for the wheels, which seemed to be replaced with machines of some sort.

"Alright everyone, stand back," Hibiki said holding his arms out to his sides motion everyone to stand back.

He reached for some type of remote in his pocket and turned the dial a little to the right. At first nothing happened, then a slight humming sound could be heard emitting from the machines attached to the bottom of the old rusty , the car began to lift on the ground creating many ooohs from the crowd.

Just as the car was about to lift up 6 feet, something sparked on the bottom of the car, causing it to crash to the floor turning the ooohs into screams.

For a moment there was silence, then laughter could be heard coming from somewhere in the crowd.

Everyone turned to the source of the laughter leaving enough space for Hiro to see who it was. It was Jenna, Hibiki's older sister. She was holding some kind of weird metal sphere.

"Ha," she teased. "That's for making me go deaf for half an hour."

"Oh quit being a baby," Hibiki replied. "A guy makes someone lose their sense of hearing once and he never hears the end of it. And put that thing away before you break something else.

"It's not broken, it'll turn back on in a few minutes… or maybe hours."

After everyone left to continue their projects, Hiro and his friends stayed behind with Hibiki and Jenna.

"What was that?!" Fred asked enthusiastically.

"Well it _was_ hover technology in the making," Hibiki said scolding Jenna.

Jenna was generally a nice person. Today she was wearing blue jeans along with an orange tank-top that had a picture of a anime-looking cat with lightning bolts for ears, with her long brown hair brushing against her shoulders.

"Once again," she stated. "Had you not made me deaf, that hover car over there would be hovering." She pointed to the pile of junk car that was now smoking on the floor.

"How were you even able to do that?" Hiro asked nodding his head toward the car.

Hibiki smiled as if he were waiting for someone to ask. "Well those things on the bottom of the car are just high-tech amps. Sound causes vibration, and that vibration can be used to move things. Though I took it a step further and made it so that the sound made a large enough force to push the car off of the ground."

"I didn't hear anything though."

"That's because it's like a dog whistle. It's at such a high frequency that only certain animals can hear it, although i'm trying to make it so no one hears it. Sound is a powerful thing Hiro. It can be dangerous. Remember when the institute was closed for a week."

"Yeah," Wasabi said. "Did you have something to do with that?"

Hibiki looked embarrassed. "I kind of put the frequency on the amps too high when I was here after dark. The sound shattered a lot of the windows, so they closed down for repairs."

Hiro looked at the broken amps again. "So what happened to the amps?"

"That was me," Jenna raised her hand and smiled, seaming to be proud of what she had done. "Hibiki pranked me once by putting a small powered amp by my head and making me go deaf, so I used this mini EMP to shut down one of his amps." She held out the small spherical device she had in her hand.

Hiro inspected the small gadget for a while.

"If it's an EMP, it should've shut down everything in the lab."

"Oh, no" Jenna said opening the device. Inside there was a tiny ball of electricity encased in a glass sphere within the device. Connected to that class was a small rod leading outside of the gadget. "I designed it so that it's less than a pulse, and more of a directed shot."

"Cool," Hiro said. "Is that your entire project?"

"Nah," Jenna said waving a hand towards him. "I made this for fun. Come into my lab and see what i've really been working on."

Everyone followed Jenna into her workspace. While Hiro's was unorganized and messy, Jenna's was neat and Wasabi's.

On her desk was a small metal rod about a foot long.

"This," she said holding it up, "is what i've been working on."

"What is it?" Gogo asked in a tone that sounded like she was questioning Jenna's genius.

"_It_," Jenna said nodding towards Gogo, "is going to revolutionize sustainable energy. This rod can be hit wit a little electricity once, and hold that energy for about three hours. Essentially, in the time it takes us to turn on our phones, this baby can hold long-lasting energy."

"I still think mine's better!" Hibiki yelled from outside the workspace, trying to get his amp working again.

Jenna ignored him and set the rod down. Then Honey Lemon immediately took a picture of it with her phone.

"Well," Jenna started. "I'm pretty much done here. What are you guys doing?"

Honey Lemon jumped into action the moment those words were spoken.

"Ooh! We should go bowling!" She yelled a bit too excitedly.

"Yeah!" Fred yelled too. "How 'bout you guys?"

Everyone else agreed except for Jenna.

"Wait," Hiro said, his hands in front of his face. "You asked us what we were doing."

"Yeah," Jenna replied. "I asked because I wanted to know. Not because I wanted to go."

"Oh," Hiro said confused. He turned around and looked outside the lab. "You wanna go Hibiki?"

"Sure, why not. I'll just wait for this amp to work tomorrow."

"Well i've got to go home and watch Aiden for Mom." Jenna said talking to Hibiki.

"You have fun with that," Hibiki told his older sister.

"Who's Aiden?" Honey Lemon asked.

"He's our baby brother," Jenna answered. "I still don't understand why _you _couldn't watch him."

"Hey," Hibiki said, "I watched him last week. Now you get the punishment."

"Yeah a paid punishment."

"Wait, Mom's paying you?!"

Not wanting to stick around for that argument, Hiro and everyone else left, telling Hibiki to meet them at the bowling alley.

It was the weekend, so it was going to be a long night for the group.

Longer than they know.

(*****)

**(A/N) Alright so I tried to introduce my OC characters as best as I could. They will soon play a major role in the story, so watch out. Also I just want to let you know, most of the writers out their will say they're busy with exams and can't update. Not me. I'm only in the 8th Grade so I never have anything major going on to stop me from updating. I, sadly, have a lot of time on my hands. I'll update soon so, That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 To Catch a Thief

**Chapter 3: To Catch a Thief**

Bowling was fun, especially since the team made a pit stop at Hiro's house so they could bring Baymax along. Every single game he and Gogo were tied, and she was determined not to lose to a machine.

She lost.

Batmax was a surprisingly good bowler. Probably had something to do with being a high-tech robot made for analyzing problems and solving them. Either way everyone had fun, except for Wasabi who was punched in the arm several times for telling Gogo that her throw was all over the place and completely sloppy. He immediately regretted his decision.

Hibiki met up with the group and he wasn't really bowling so much as messing with Baymax, trying to see how he works.

On the way back home Hibiki remembered he had to grab something back at SFIT, making Wasabi have to go around two block just to go in the opposite direction.

"Uh," Gogo sighed. "You can just turn in the middle of the street. It took you twenty minutes to turn around."

"I'm trying to avoid getting into an accident with someone," Wasabi protested as he was heading towards the institute.

"It's twelve o'clock at night! Who are you going to get into an accident with?"

"Hey Wasabi," Hibiki said, trying to change the subject. "This van's pretty old, does it still have a cassette player?"

"Uh yeah, why? Do you have a cassette?"

"Never leave home without it."

Hibiki pulled out a really old looking tape from his pocket. There was tape on it with fading letters, so all Hiro could make out was:

**A_SO_E MI_ VOL 1**

"Woh, how'd you get that?" Hiro asked. "They haven't made those in like, decades."

"It's actually a weird story"

Hibiki went on about how the tape fell on his head one day out of nowhere, and it had all these cool songs on it from the 70's.

"The only part of that I believe," Gogo began, "is where you said you were hit on the head."

When the team finally arrived at the institute, Hibiki quickly got out and told them he would be back.

"Alrighty then, Fred began. "What should we do now? I vote we watch turn on Baymax's belly screen and watch _Captain America Civil War_."

"We could do that," Hiro said. "Or we could not and watch _Jurassic World_."

"How about we just sit back and relax before someone, I, breaks someone's, Fred, windpipe." Gogo said annoyed.

As she requested, everyone was silent, even Honey Lemon who is never this quiet when Gogo asks. Everyone was tired, especially Gogo, so it was a no-brainer to do as she said.

Seconds passed, then minutes, then soon a whole half-hour had passed.

"Where is he?" Wasabi asked talking to no one in particular. "What could be so important that it takes half an hour to get?"

"Maybe it's really big." Honey Lemon said

Before anyone else could speak, sirens could be heard coming from behind the parked mini van. Hiro glanced behind his seat and saw three police cars coming into the parking lot and then many police officers filing out and into the institute.

"What's going on?!" Honey Lemon shouted"

"I don't know, but we have to get in there!"

(*****)

Hiro wasn't sure what he was expecting to see. All he knew was that the cops had shown up, and that something bad must've happened. His friend was in there and he was going to find out what had happened.

He and his friends were running down the halls of SFIT following the direction of the cops. When the police stopped, Hiro found himself in the main lab area where Hibiki was talking to an officer.

"Hibiki!" He yelled runninnig over to his friend. "What happened?"

Hibiki's face was completely pale. "It's all gone." he said as if he had just seen a ghost.

"What do you mean?" Wasabi asked. "What's gone?"

"Everything!" Hibiki screamed, kicking over a trash can. "I walked in and all of my tech was gone. I had more than just amps in there, there was some dangerous equipment.

"Don't worry," Hiro said. "We can just check the camera feed in your workspace."

"Can't." Hibiki said more calmly. "Whoever did this, they wiped the feed from the past three hours."

"Who could've done this?" Honey Lemon asked, worry in her eyes.

That was a good question. Hiro was racking his brain. Who _could _have done this? If the tech was taken to be sold on the black market, that means anyone could have stole it. Then again, there were more valuable things at SFIT, so they might've been specifically targeting Hibiki's equipment.

Hibiki told the officer what had been stolen, but the officer probably thought he was talking in another language.

"Look, kid," the officer told Hibiki. "This person could be anywhere by now. We're not saying it's lost forever, but searching for one set of equipment in an entire city doesn't help our case.

After the police left, Hibiki sat down in his lab, moping.

"You guys can go home now," he said

"Hey man," Hiro said. "We'll get the tech back.

"What are you talking about?" Hibiki asked looking up at Hiro. "How are _we_ going to get it back?"

He had Hiro. He didn't feel comfortable telling him that he and his friends were the Big Hero 6.

But he did want to help get the tech back.

"Look, don't worry about it," Hiro said. "The police are probably looking for it right now."

"No," Hibiki said frustrated. "They're probably still trying to figure out what's been stolen."

With that, Hibiki left the room without saying another word.

(*****)

The last time Hiro was at a bot fight it was to have fun and make money. Now, he wanted information, and the only person he could think of with the knowledge of black market goods was the scumbag sitting on the other side of the ring.

Yama had just won the third bot fight with his new robot Little Yama 2.0. Little Yama 1.0 was destroyed hysterically by Hiro's puny Megabot.

Once everyone but Yama had left, Hiro made his move.

"Yama," Hiro spoke through his helmet, which he wore to avoid being recognized by the large bot fighter.

Yama turned around, startled.

"Who are you? Wait a minute. You're part of-"

"The Big Hero 6," Hiro finished. "I know. But there's something I don't know, and I was hoping you could help me." Hiro was expecting to say no, but what he did say was Hiro's second guess.

"Hmm, what will you offer me?" he asked, this conversation suddenly intriguing him.

"I'll stop reporting your illegal bot fights." Hiro offered. He felt like a hypocrite, seeing as how he used to bot fight all the time. But he was a superhero now, so that made it okay, right?

"Interesting," Yama said, scratching his chin. "What is it you want to know?"

"A friend of mine had something… valuable, stolen. I figured you would know if something valuable was being sold on the black market, seeing as how you're the big crime lord and all

"Well then," Yama said holding up his hands. "I can tell you nothing. I have no relationship to the black market. Those people are crazy."

"Says the man who fights toys for money"

"Speaking of which, are you going to hold your end of the deal?"

"One: there was no deal. Two: if there was you can't hold up your end so I guess we're done here"

Hiro then activated the grappling hook he installed in his right gauntlet, and fled to the roof tops of San Fransokyo.

"You little cheat!" Yama yelled from below.

(*****)

Hiro sat atop a roof looking out at the night sky wondering what to do.

"I can't just sit here," he said to himself. "What would Tadashi do?"

Tadashi had always been good at solving problems. Then again Tadashi never had to track down a dangerous criminal who stole valuable equipment.

"The tech's not just gonna come right to me."

Once again the universe answered his pleas. Hiro received an urgent phone call from Wasabi.

"Hiro," his friend said to him through the phone. He sounded like he was running. "You've got to get down to the museum. Someone said they saw some robot-looking thing break in."

_That might be the tech, _Hiro thought.

"I'm on my way."

Hiro then called Baymax to come pick him up and take him to the museum.

Go figure. The robber was committing a robbery.

(*****)

**(A/N) Ooh, my first action chapter is next. Hope you like it when it gets posted. I guess I had more time to finish this one than I thought. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair ;)**


	4. Chapter 4 Fight At the Museum

**Chapter 4: Fight At The Museum**

The museum seemed suspicious, for a number of reasons.

Hiro arrived at the museum on Baymax, where his friends were waiting outside.

"Alright," Hiro said confidently. "Anything happen yet?"

"Not really," Honey Lemon answered. "Someone's definitely in there. They tripped the alarm."

"So what are we waiting for?!" Fred screamed from within his Kaiju suit. "Let's get in there!"

Fred ran full speed to the door only to run right into it and fall on his back.

"I think it's locked," Fred said dazed.

"Locked?" Gogo said confused. "Then how did the robber get in?"

Hiro picked the lock, and the team entered. The museum was one of the most boring places in the city to Hiro. History wasn't Hiro's thing. Back in high school, Hiro never liked history class. The teacher was old and unexciting, causing Hiro not to be interested in the subject.

The team continued on down a corridor that led into a larger room with a T-Rex skeleton and a skylight.

"A T-Rex?" Hiro said. "That's so cliche. I mean every museum in existence has one of these."

Then Hiro noticed something. There were large pieces of glass scattered on the floor. Hiro looked up and noticed the skylight was nothing but a frame and air.

"I think that's where the robber entered," Hiro said. "Where are they?"

A loud crash could be heard coming from another corridor, startling Wasabi.

"I think you have your answer," Gogo said, looking in the direction of the noise.

The team followed the sound of what seemed like glass cases smashing to a room marked _storage. _Hiro began charging his newly added repulsor blasting gauntlets. He figured the only defence he had was Baymax, and he needed a special tool of his own.

Hiro led his friends into the dimly lit room. The walls were lined with boxes and crates. Probably all filled with future exhibits, or ones being shipped to other museums.

The smashing stopped, but it was pretty clear the intruder wasn't going to be able to exit the room. They had the unknown thief cornered. He wasn't escaping.

Hiro turned a corner around a shelf and found the target, and quickly ducked out of sight. He only got a quick glance at the figure. They were wearing a grey trench coat, combat boots, and a mask that looked like it was made of black scales that covered their entire head and had a large red Japanese symbol on the entire face area. The mask had black tinted lenses that seemed to stared intently on what they were holding.

In the figure's hand was a small white colored diamond. Hiro was wondering who this person was, but was distracted when he saw them begin to enter the main hall.

The team must've completely passed them up because the unidentifiable figure walked right out of storage and began making his or her way to the exit..

The group finally heard the door close, and quickly followed the strange figure. He was almost out the door before Fred began to confront him.

"Hey, creepy mask guy!" Fred yelled across the room. "Hand over the diamond, or face the full fury of Fredzilla!"

The figure just turned and stared at Fred intently through the tinted lenses. Hiro didn't like the look of this. Most of the criminals they faced showed some sign of fear that they were going to be caught. This particular thief, though, didn't seem the least bit worried. For a few moments there was silence. Then, the figure spoke.

"Don't do something you're going to regret," they said. They were clearly using a voice modifier, making their voice sound raspy, and as if two pieces of metal were being scraped against each other. The voice wasn't exactly helping Hiro determine the gender.

"Ha, can you believe this guy?" Fred said laughing, and probably smiling in his blue monster suit. "I've got this."

"Wait Fred," Wasabi warned, "we need a pla-"

"Charge!" Fred screamed, running full speed toward the figure.

The person on the other side of the room rose their arm out in front of them, revealing a gauntlet-like piece of equipment attached to their arm. Hiro immediately identified the tech as Hibiki's sound tech. Then he realized what was going to happen.

"Fred don't!" he yelled. But it was too late.

Before anyone could blink, a humming sound could be heard followed by Fred flying across the room and crashing through several walls.

"Okay, i'm beginning to see where I messed up there," Fred said from several rooms away.

The team looked away from the destroyed walls, and back to the strange figure.

"Anyone else?" the harsh raspy voice spoke.

"They have Hibiki's tech," Honey Lemon said

"My turn," Gogo said, beginning to speed across the room on her magnetic discs.

"Baymax, go help Fred," Hiro said rushing to Gogo's side, while Baymax began to go help Fred.

Gogo rushed toward the figure making circles around them. Then she took a smaller disk out of the disk on her right foot and tossed it like a high tech frisbee. To HIro's surprise, the attacker blocked it with ease, blasting a sound wave at the disc sending it back toward Gogo, who caught it.

This went on for a while. Gogo tossed her discs while the masked assailant blasted them back by merely jerking his his wrist in her direction.

"Enough of this!" the figure yelled, hurting Hiro's eardrums. They blasted a sound wave at the ground below Gogo, causing her to fall on her side and slide across the room. Hiro stopped her from hitting anything, but she did sustain an injury, so HIro helped her lean against a wall and wait for Baymax to be done helping Fred.

"Wasabi, here!" Honey Lemon yelled across the room to her friend as she threw a blue chemical ball towards.

Wasabi turned and flinched before activating his plasma blades and cutting it in half. The broken ball released a mist engulfing the entire room, so no one could see three feet in front of them.

"What now?" Wasabi asked looking around.

"Use you visor's heat sensor!" Hiro yelled through the mist.

Hiro heard a _click _and Wasabi's tone became more courageous.

"Oh, hoh, I've gotcha now!" Wasabi said.

Hiro wasn't too sure what happened, not being able to see and all. He saw a flash of green which must've been Wasabi. Then, he heard a familiar humming noise and Wasabi screaming as the green flash flew through the air. Then there was a loud crashing noise and a more feminine scream.

Hiro stumbled around for a few moments. He couldn't see anything. His heat sensor malfunctioned and wouldn't work properly. After a while, the mist started to dissipate through the skylight, which no longer had glass.

Ten feet to Hiro's left were Wasabi and Honey Lemon, both lying on the ground moaning. Honey Lemon must've had Wasabi thrown at her. Turning his head to the right, Hiro saw the figure standing twelve feet away staring at him.

Hiro then readied his repulsor blaster, but the figure remained still.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiro asked, hoping for an answer.

"I'm the Onryō," the figure spoke with contempt. "The next time you and your friends decide to play dress-up and get in my way, there will be nothing for your loved ones to bury."

The figure then shoved the white diamond in their pocket. They then threw there arms quickly up then down releasing a sound wave that pushed them off of the ground and through the skylight, leaving Hiro alone looking at his injured friends.

"I did nothing," Hiro whispered to himself. He then went to go help his friends get up and somewhere safe.

(*****)

"What the hell just happened?!" Wasabi yelled as the team stood on a rooftop overlooking the city. "That guy threw Fred through three walls like he was a paper ball!"

"You have a large bruise on the upper part of your back Fred," Baymax said, running a diagnostic. "I suggest you walk it off and try not to put pressure on it."

"Yeah, what the heck man," Fred said rubbing his back. "Why am I always being thrown against walls"

"Because you always decide to run in before actually thinking of a plan," Gogo said in a hurtful tone.

"Guys, stop it," Gogo said trying to stop conflict between her friends. "None of us saw that coming, not even Hiro.

Hiro was sitting at the edge of the building with is helmet off and his feet dangling over the edge.

_What use am I?_ He thought to himself.

He began think about what he actually offered to the team besides his knowledge. During their fight with Callaghan, everyone was fighting the microbots trying to get passed them to get to the professor. Even Baymax was wrecking up microbots, and even destroyed the mask controlling them. All Hiro did was fly in on his back and almost got sucked into another dimension, leaving Baymax having to save him.

He had a chance to stop the Onryō, and he just stood there and watched the thief escape.

"Hiro," Honey Lemon said with a hand on his shoulder. She could tell something was bugging Hiro. "What's wrong?"

Hiro looked down at the city below him. "I could've done something, and I just stood there like an idiot. All you guys got injured because I didn't step in."

"Hey man," Fred said trying to comfort him. "There was a like, a bunch of stuff going on at once. What could you have done?"

"I could've tackled him, or something. Maybe shoot him him with my repulsor blasts"

"Couldn't that have killed him?" Wasabi asked.

"Well I had it on stun."

"Exactly, Hiro," Honey Lemon said in a more pumped up mood. "You think things through without just going for it. So you're going to think this through and figure out who that was."

Hiro looked up. His friends believed in him. If they could do that, then it shouldn't be so hard to believe in himself.

He stood up and smiled.

"Alright nerd," Gogo said, smiling as well. "Where do we start?"

(*****)

It took three hours, but Hiro finally hacked into the museums confidential records to find out what had been stolen.

Hiro sat in Fred's room at a laptop with Baymax and the rest of the team. After becoming the Big Hero 6, the group began using Fred's mansion as a sort of a headquarters. There they would train and store their armor, and occasionally have lunch. Fred was excited to have a super hero headquarters stationed at his house. Almost as excited as being an actual super hero.

Everyone had taken their armor off, and were now gathered around Hiro, who was, at the moment, looking through the museum's storage records.

"So that Onryō person stole Hibiki's equipment so he could break into the museum, and steal that diamond to sell it?" Wasabi asked.

"No," Hiro said focused on the computer screen. "I don't think this is about money. The escape was too easy. They could have made it out of there with way more valuable things.

I think that weird diamond was taken for a reason. Ah, here it is it's called.. hexamethylene." A picture of the white diamond was shown on the computer screen

"So why was it stolen?" Gogo asked. "What made it stick out among all the other priceless artifacts in the museum?"

Hiro read the description to the left of the picture. "It was actually being sent out of the museum to… the government."

"What, why?" Honey asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Well recent studies show that when hexamethylene is close to a certain frequency of noise it…" Hiro stared blankly at the screen.

"Come on dude," Fred said. "Spit it out. Iiiiit what?" he said motioning for Hiro to finish his sentence.

"It explodes."

(*****)

**(A/N) Sweet. Well that was my first actual action chapter, and personally my favorite so far. What'd you guys think? Love it, hate it, or miscellaneous? Anyone pick out the Eagle Eye reference in there? If so congrats. I may update a bit more slowly now. Spring Break is over and now school takes up most of my day. But when I get home, I have 5 whole hours to myself, so updates shouldn't be that slow. Thank you to the few readers I have for sticking around, and I hope to get more readers like you in the future. If you have any questions just submit a review. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 And The Onryo Is

**Chapter 5: And The Onryō Is…**

Hiro walked through the halls of SFIT with one thing on his mind: Hexamethylene.

After finding out what the strange gem was and what it could do, all Hiro could think about is what the Onryō was going to do with it. Hiro thought of all of the different possibilities in his prodigy mind.

_Blowing up a bank vault? No we already established that they weren't after money. Murder? Wait, no, with tech like that the gem wouldn't be needed. Unless they hadn't thought that through, but they seemed smart enough to steal from the museum and get out untraceable._

Hiro was at war with himself, one side thinking of uses for the hexamethylene, and another shooting down the ideas.

When he walked into the main labs area, he found Hibiki's door open and him sitting inside depressed.

"Hey Hibiki," Hiro said awkwardly, trying not to make him more upset. "What uh, watcha doin'?"

"Oh, nothing much. All of the furniture's still here so, you knoew, that's cool. And uh, it's really spread out in here now that the equipment's gone. So i'm pretty much just sitting here hoping the police get off of their asses and do something.

"Look, Hibiki." Hiro said. He wanted to tell his friend about the masked figure using his gear to rob the museum, but he wanted to do it in a way that didn't give away his place in the Big Hero 6. "I heard on the police scanner last night that someone broke into the San Fransokyo History Museum last night."

"Oh yeah?" Hibiki said with fake interest.

"The police stated that the robber was using sound-related technology. They used it to take some pretty valuable stuff." Hiro mentally patted himself on the back for lying. Then mentally punched himself in the gut for lying.

Hibiki picked his head up. "_My_ technology? My technology was used for committing a crime?"

"Yeah. The Big Hero 6 showed up to stop whoever it was, but they still got away-"

"With my tech," Hibiki finished.

"Rrright," Hiro said

"I bet the cops are gonna be all over getting it back once they realize it was used for illegal purposes. You know what's weird Hiro? When I was five, all I wanted to be a cop. Looks like I made the right choice."

Hiro glanced at his watch.

"Oh crap!" he yelled, maybe a little too loud.

It was six o'clock. He was supposed to be home a half an hour ago. His classes had been so distracting he forgot. Aunt Cass was going to kill him. His moped had a flat tire, and Wasabi couldn't drive him because, like the rest of the team, he had received injuries from last night's battle, which Hiro still felt bad about.

"How about I drive you home?" Hibiki offered.

"No you don't have to," Hiro said, trying not to waste Hibiki's time.

"I don't exactly have anything else going on right now," Hibiki said, looking around the empty workspace.

To avoid getting into one of those weird arguments where one person is arguing in the favor of the other, Hiro decided to let Hibiki drive him home.

(*****)

Hibiki had a surprisingly nice car. It wasn't as big as Wasabi's but it was still pretty nice.

Hiro was really cutting it close with Aunt Cass. If he wasn't related to her she'd probably throw him out on the streets.

From the passenger seat, Hiro glanced at Hibiki, and began to ask a question he'd been meaning to ask him.

"Hey Hibiki?"

"What's up Hiro?" He asked, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Do… do you and Jenna get along well? I mean you guys seemed to argue a lot the other day."

"Of course we get along. Sure, we fight now and then, but it's just a little sibling rivalry. She's my sister."

Hiro laughed. "That reminds me of my brother."

The smile faded from Hibiki's face. "Right, Tadashi."

"You knew my brother?"

Hibiki laughed at the question. "He wasn't exactly another face in a crowd Hiro. There was something about him that made everyone like him, well at least not hate him. Everyone knew who he was."

Hiro could feel his heart break at every past-tense word Hibiki used. Hibiki could see this from the look on Hiro's face.

"Oh, hey, sorry man. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Hiro said. "I'm glad my brother got along with everyone so well. He wanted to make the world a better place, and he did that everyday by being himself." Hiro hadn't noticed, but there were tears running down his face.

Hibiki dropped Hiro off at the lucky cat cafe, where Aunt Cass was waiting to scold him and then immediately forgive him.

Hiro walked upstairs to his room ready for a nap when Baymax stopped him.

"Hello Hiro," the friendly robot greeted the teenager. "I have a message for you from Honey Lemon."

"Whatever it is, it can wait," Hiro said yawning, and beginning to lay down on his bed.

"She said it was urgent. You would not answer your cell phone, so she contacted me and left a message." Baymax closed his eyes. "Playing message now."

"_Hiro!" _it was Honey Lemon's voice. "_Hiro where are you!_? _The Onryō's at Krei Labs! He, or she, or whatever is stealing a lot of equipment, but we don't know what for. It's all-."_ The rest of the message was cut off by the sounds of screams and a very large explosion causing Hiro to sit up straight.

"Baymax, how long ago was this?!"

"Exactly one hour and thirty seven minutes ago. From the tones in Honey Lemon's voice, I can deduce she was in distress."

Hiro threw on his hoodie and bolted for the door. "We have to go now!"

(*****)

Hiro rode on Baymax's back as they soared through the sky. They flew towards the thirty seventh floor of the Krei Labs building. That's where the most smoke was pouring out.

The whole way there Hiro yelled at himself for not answering his phone, and probably letting his friends die. The words of the Onryō crawled up Hiro's spine.

"_There will be nothing for your loved ones to bury."_

Baymax flew through a window and landed in a heavily damaged room. Hiro searched for his friends.

"Wasabi!" he called out. "Gogo! Fred, Honey Lemon! Anyone!"

"We're over here!" a voice called out. Hiro ran through the smoke and found his four best friends in the world.

"Guys!" he called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah dude, we're fine." Fred said calmly.

"But… the message. I heard an explosion."

"Okay here's what happened," Honey Lemon said, even calmer than Fred. "The Onryō was in this lab when we got here. Instead of rushing in and attacking head on, we spied on them to see what they were doing. There was a bunch of weird tech they were loading into a bag. The explosion was the guards coming on and trying to take them down. Krei does not mess around when it comes to securing his toys. All of the guards left and so did the Onryō."

"We weren't sure what exactly what was put in the bag, but a lot of it was in a vault so, it's probably pretty important," Wasabi added.

Then it happened. Hiro pulled Honey Lemon into a tight hug and broke down crying.

"I thought you guys were dead," he sobbed. "I wasn't here to help, like I should've been, and you all could've died."

"Hiro, Hiro, it's okay," Honey Lemon hugged him back.

"No it's not!" he screamed. "I don't ever want it to be my fault again! Tadashi ran in that building, he ran in there and he died!" Hiro fell to his knees and weeped. "If I had just held to his arm for a few more seconds...he'd be here now."

Gogo put a hand on his shoulder. "It was Tadashi's choice to run into that building. He died thinking that he was helping someone, let's not let that be in vain. We're here right now, and we're not going anywhere. We need to catch this guy, so you need to pull yourself together. "

Hiro got up off of the ground and wiped his face clear of any tears. "Promise me one thing," he said. "Don't ever let me believe I lost you guys again. We have a bad guy to catch.

(*****)

The group headed to Fred's house to devise a plan.

"Okay," Hiro said. "We know the Onryō has the hexamethylene, but not what he's using it for. Who ever this is also stole a bunch of tech from Krei Labs, but we don't know what it is. They're connected somehow."

"If he's going to use that hexa stuff to blow something up, shouldn't we be out there trying to find the Onryō?" Wasabi asked worried.

"Don't worry Wasabi," Hiro said comforting his friend. "If the Onryō tries, something, we'll know, and we'll be there."

"Man," Fred said slumping down on a bean bag chair. "Too bad both camera feeds were wiped. At least then we would be able to see whether or not if they're a girl or a dude. Maybe they'd be really ugly and then we'd feel bad for them, and be like, 'Oh man dude, you're so ugly, you can carry on with what you were doing.'"

"Wait. Fred, what did you say?" Hiro asked.

"Oh that they'd be super ugly and-"

"No before that. About the cameras. Did you say there were two?

"Uh, yeah. You know, the one outside of the lab area. The one used to keep surveillance on the outside of your workspaces. You guys don't know about that?"

Facepalm.

(*****)

The team sat in the surveillance room of SFIT. The security guard had no trouble letting them look at something.

"Okay," Hiro said. "At about what time was Hibiki robbed?"

"About… twelve twenty five." Wasabi said.

Hiro typed in the time and the date. The group sat back, and waited for a figure to lunge across the screen. But nothing. For about twenty minutes, the screen became blank. Then someone could be seen exiting Hibiki's lab.

"There, pause there," Gogo ordered, and Hiro did as he was told. "Now zoom in on the face.

Hiro did that as well, and when he enhanced the picture quality he wanted to scream. The figure was holding a large bag, most likely carrying Hibiki's equipment. The figure also wore the face of someone they knew, making Hiro think it had to be false. He didn't want to believe it but there it was on the screen.

It was Jenna.

(*****)

**(A/N) Well, I think there was a good place to stop because i'm a jerk. HAHAHA. But seriously. Thank you guys for reading and if you have a question or comment put it in a review below. And as always: That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair )**


	6. Chapter 6 Deception

**Chapter 6: Deception **

"Jenna?!" Everyone yelled simultaneously.

The team had just learned that the person who was causing so much chaos, the person who had tried to kill the Big Hero 6, the person who had stolen her own brother's equipment for her own gain, was Jenna.

"It… it was Jenna the whole time?" Honey Lemon said. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Or it makes perfect sense," Hiro said, eyes still glued to the TV screen with the footage of Jenna stealing Hibiki's equipment. "She knew about the tech. She probably know how to get passed the security codes for the door. She's smart enough to know how to use the tech, and she hasn't been around lately. The only thing that doesn't make sense is the motive. She stole all that stuff, but why?"

"Uh, guys," Gogo said, looking at her phone. "I don't think she's done with her shopping spree." She held out her phone to show a news update about a break in at a lumber mill outside of San Fransokyo. There was a picture of a large building in the woods on the outskirts of the woods, with all of the windows shattered, and reports about strange sounds before they shattered.

"Jenna's at the sawmill," Wasabi said looking at the phone. "We have to stop her this time."

"All right," Hiro said, still processing the fact that the person they were trying to stop was one of their closest friends. "Let's suit up."

(*****)

Hiro had never been outside of San Fransokyo. He'd always been confined to the technological wonders of the city. Everything was where he needed it to be, so he never had any reason to leave.

The team had a hard time trying to find a sawmill. They were riding on Baymax, fling through the air, and they still couldn't see anything.

"I think that's it down there!" Honey Lemon yelled over the sound of the wind. She pointed toward set of train tracks and next to them was a large building, almost blending in with the trees.

Baymax dived down toward the building, causing Wasabi to scream like a girl. A lot.

As they began walking into the building Hiro wondered something.

"Hey guys. What exactly is there to steal here?" Hiro motioned to the entire facility. There was nothing but stacks of wood and outdated wood cutting equipment. Nothing valuable or important.

"Oh no," Fred said. "In every comic i've ever read, the villain always tries to lure the Hiro's into-"

"A trap." a sharp metallic voice spoke. Everyone turned to the top of a large wood cutter, and sitting atop it was the Onryō aka Jenna, staring at them like ants.

"I really must thank you." She said standing up now, still using the voice modifier. "Without you, I never would have discovered my greatest weakness: leaving loose ends."

"Why are you doing this Jenna!?" Hiro screamed out of rage. "What could you possibly have to gain from-"

"Zip it Hiro," she said with disgust as if the question made her sick. Everyone gasped. She knew who they were. "Oh. don't ask so surprised. I actually am surprised, that no one else could figure it out. None of you wear anything to cover your face, your leader is four feet tall and a genius, obviously Hiro, and you always call each other by name."

Hiro felt kind of embarrassed. It was true, they weren't exactly disguised.

"You need to end this." Hiro said firmly. "This is crazy. The Jenna I know wouldn't so something like this."

"Well you're right about one thing Hiro." Jenna said in a harsh voice. "I need to end this." She lifted up her fist and shot a burst of sound that scattered the team.

"I can't have you guys ruining my plans!" the robotic voice said.

"I need cover to stun her!" Hiro yelled from across the room. "Honey Lemon go!"

Honey Lemon pulled two purple chemical ball from her purse, and tossed them in Jenna's direction. They both landed on her hands, covering the super powered amps in a sticky purple substance.

"Hiro, now!" Honey Lemon shouted.

Hiro aimed his stunning repulsor at Jenna and fired. A miss. She jumped off of the large machine she had been standing on and hid somewhere behind a wood pile.

Hiro motioned for Fred and Gogo to flank from the left, then Baymax, Wasabi and Honey Lemon to the right. Hiro climbed over top. They had her surrounded. Or so they thought.

Hiro saw Fred, once again, go flying across the factory and hit the wall. Honey Lemon's chemical ball wore off.

"Every. Single. Time!" Fred yelled while falling to the ground.

"I have an idea," Gogo said, rushing towards Wasabi. "Wasabi, throw me!" Wasabi grabbed Gogo's feet and tossed her towards Jenna. Gogo then formed the discs on her hands into an arrow shape as she flew towards her foe, only to be hit by a sound blast.

"Really?" Jenna said looking down at Gogo. "You really thought that would work? What precisely were you trying to accomplish?"

"A distraction," Gogo looked up smiling.

Jenna looked up in surprise and saw Hiro standing on a log pile, and before she could react was shot with a stun repulsor. She was stumbling around and then fell over a rail descending about eight feet down. Hiro jumped over the rail and stood over Jenna."

"That's enough," he said.

Upon seeing Jenna, Hiro noticed that it wasn't the body of a woman. It was more masculine.

"Wait a minute," Hiro said confused.

He saw the body struggle to move it's hand toward the side of the mask which was sparking from the stun, but then tapped a button on the side causing the mask to separate at certain points and retract down the neck and into the cloak.

Hiro watched in utter shock as the figure stood and turned, revealing the true face of the Onryō.

Hibiki.

The rest of the team, except for Fred who was still on the other side of the factory, starred as well at their friend who apparently was a criminal.

"Hi..Hibiki?" was all Hiro could say.

"Stay back Hiro. There's something bigger going on that doesn't involve you." he said, glaring at the boy.

"You robbed yourself?" Hiro asked, still shocked.

"Easiest way to make sure you're not caught. You're truly my friend Hiro, so I won't harm you, but stand in the way of my business again, and i'm gonna have to do something i'll regret."

Hibiki did his sound jump across the factory, until he jumped out a window, and disappeared from sight.

Fred came running back towards the team, ready to fight.

"Okay, Fredzilla is back in action." Everyone remained still and silent. "What'd I miss?"

(*****)

Hiro and his friends sat in the main lab area of SFIT, trying to make sense of what they had just saw.

"It doesn't make any sense," Hiro said looking at the ground. "Why would he rob himself and lie about it? And how could he be the Onryō? We saw Jenna coming out of the lab with a bag at the exact same time the robbery took place"

"I don't know what's going on," Wasabi asked, "but he sounded sincere when he told us to stay away."

"Well we can't just sit here," Fred said throwing his arms up in the air. "If we do that, who knows what Hibiki's gonna do."

Hiro stormed into Hibili's lab and looked around.

"We tried to help him," he ranted, "and the whole time he was the one who stole his own technology." Hiro already knew what it was like to trust someone, only to find out they were some super powered criminal doing who knows what. He hated being deceived so easily. The teen pounded on Hibiki's desk in rage.

Then Hiro glanced to his left. The once empty desk now had an open laptop sitting on it. With a video log on the screen labeled "play me"

"Guys come check this out," Hiro said still eying the laptop.

His friend came in and stood around Hiro.

"Hibiki was here," Gogo said scowling.

Hiro played the video, his hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

The video began playing , and showed Hibiki without his mask on.

"_Hello everyone," _he said calmly as if he'd practiced this. The background was dark, making it impossible to see where he was. "_By now you know i'm the Onryō, but what you don't know is why. I have a personal matter I need to take care of. To do it, I needed my equipment, but I didn't want to look like a suspect so I pretended as if I had been robbed, when in reality, I had hidden the equipment when no one was here. I took old footage of Jenna entering my lab and taking back something I had borrowed, and edited it into the time frame of the alleged robbery to throw you off of my trail. I'm truly sorry if you're watching this Jenna, but I had come too far for someone to find me out. I stole the hexamethylene from the museum to destroy a wall I need to get through. The equipment from Krei Labs was for upgrading my amps to make the right frequency for it to explode. Why am I telling you this? I need you to understand what i'm doing is the right thing. To the right of my laptop, you'll find a device. It records scenarios and covers the room in a hologram to replay the scenario. I found it in the rubble of the showcase building, and it was still recording. I watched it and found out what really went on in there after it caught fire. I'm on my way to San Fransokyo prison right now, and i'm taking care of the problem. Watch the hologram, and if you understand, stay away and let me do this. If it doesn't convince you, there will be a fight waiting for you here. Tadashi will be avenged." _The video stopped there, leaving everyone speechless.

_What really happened to Tadashi? _Hiro thought. He quickly grabbed the device and switched it on. Like Hibiki said it would, the device formed a hologram around the room resembling the showcase building, except… it was on fire.

Hiro turned and saw the image of Callaghan putting on the neurotransmitter, and controlling the microbots. Then he felt his heart stop when he saw the next person enter the building. Tadashi ran in tripped when an the space behind him exploded, but he kept on running.

_The explosion didn't kill him! _Hiro's heart was racing as he was waiting to find out what became of his brother.

"_Professor Callaghan!" _Tadashi said. "_Thank God I found you! We need to get out of-" _he stopped when he noticed what Callaghan was doing. "_Those are Hiro's microbots, what are you doing with them?" _Callaghan just stared at Tadashi, a look of anger on his face. That's when the microbots began to rise.

"_Professor, what are you doing?!" _Tadashi screamed through the roaring flames and thick smoke.

"_I'm sorry Tadashi," _Callaghan said without any sincerity. "_You always were my favorite student… but I can't have any witnesses." _Callaghan threw his hands forward, causing the microbots to stretch forward. Right towards Tadashi.

"NO!" Hiro screamed jumping in front of the microbots, but with little success, as the hologram went right through him… and into the chest of his older brother, stabbing him multiple times.

That's when the hologram ended, leaving the team looking at Hiro with unease as he sobbed on the floor for the loss of his brother.

_That bastard… that bastard killed him. And he didn't show the least bit of guilt._

_(*****)_

_**(A/N) Once again, i'm an asshole, so i'm gonna stop there for now. I had a bit of writer's block when typing this chapter, so i'm not sure how good it is. I'll let you guys decide. I had the Hibiki part planned out from the beginning, so when I read the comments about the Jenna plot-twist, well, there's mud in your eye. I think i'm gonna take a break writing for a while, to give me time to feel inspired. Don't lose faith in me if I don't update right away. You guys are awesome! That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7 On Their Own

**Chapter 7: On Their Own**

The team stayed silent for a long time, except for Hiro, who was on the floor crying. Little did they know, Jenna was outside the room listening to everything that happened, and that's when she walked in the door.

"What. Was. That," she said, startling everyone but Hiro who paid no attention to her.

"Jenna," Honey Lemon said, tears forming in her eyes. "Did… did you hear any of that?"

"Every word," she replied walking into the room more. "What the hell is going on? Where's Hibiki."

"Jenna you might want to sit down," Gogo said, motioning for her to sit on the blue couch that sat in the corner of the nearly empty room. The whole team explained to her the situation at hand. About Hibiki committing robberies, and framing Jenna. They told her Hibiki planned to break into the prison, and kill Callaghan.

Jenna had tears in her eyes now. She clearly did not want to believe anything they had just told her. She did not want to believe her little brother was a criminal.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe," Honey Lemon said, trying to comfort Jenna, "but your brother is about to do something horrible and we need to stop him"

"Why should we," a quiet voice spoke. All eyes were on Hiro now. "Why should we stop Hibiki? He said it himself, he's doing the right thing."

"Hiro," Wasabi said.

"I accepted that Tadashi died from a choice he made. I tried to kill Callaghan myself, and realized no one deserved punishment that bad. Now I find out that Tadashi died because Callaghan was selfish, and didn't count on him being brave enough to run into that building."

"Hiro," Gogo spoke, "do you really want to have Hibiki be like Callaghan? Someone who murders for revenge."

"It's an eye for an eye." Hiro said walking out the door.

"Hiro if you walk out that door, you might as well have killed Callaghan yourself."

Hiro kept walking.

(*****) 

The team left for the San Fransokyo Correctional Facility, all but Hiro and Baymax.

The team was on their own for this one. Meaning Baymax couldn't fly them, so Wasabi had to drive his minivan.

"Wasabi, slow down!" Honey Lemon yelled as they ran three stop lights.

"Oh, so the people who complain i'm too safe suddenly want me to slow down?" Wasabi said with a smug look in his face. "We need to get there fast. Hibiki could probably be there right now. He might even be gone."

"No," Gogo said. "We need to stop him there. If he does anything to Callaghan, he'll be just like him"

"You mean a… a murderer," Wasabi said, almost trying to avoid bringing up a fair point.

"I don't know," Fred said confidently. "Maybe the cops will stop him. Either that or he'll blast them all to nothing."

"Hibiki's a good person Fred," Honey Lemon said, "you know that."

"Oh, sure. A good person who threw me against and through a bunch of walls. Not to mention he framed his own sister. What's up with that?"

"He has a point Honey," Wasabi said making a sharp left. "Hibiki's gone beyond reasoning."

"That's what we thought about Hiro."

Silence.

They had to cross a bridge to get to the island where the prison was located. At the stations where the guards should be at, there stood no one.

"Hibiki must already be here," Gogo said. "They've called in all the guards to stop him."

When they got passed the gate they arrived at the entrance to the prison. There was also a very large, clearly noticeable hole in the six foot concrete walls.

"Guess that's what he needed the hexamethylene for," Honey Lemon said getting out of the minivan.

Fred pushed a button on a blue and orange backpack he had been carrying, and his kaiju sut formed around him like a caccoon.

"You guys ready for this?" he asked , looking at the gaping hole in the wall.

"Even without Hiro," Gogo said, "i'm more ready than ever."

The team entered, prepared to stop their friend from committing murder.

They made their way into the lobby, which was for visitors to come in and visit or bail out prisoners. Once again there were no guards, but there was an uproar of bullets and screams coming from beyond the room.

"He's in the holding cell area," Gogo said.

"Wait," Wasabi said holding up his hands, "how do you know where-"

"Just keep moving."

The holding cell area was a complete mess. Unconscious guards lay sprawled out on the hard concrete rooms, and the ones that were left were trying to take out Hibiki.

Hibiki held a guard by the throat, unaware that the group had entered the room. His voice wasn't disguised anymore. With his cover blown and all, it really didn't matter.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time," he said clenching the guard's neck. "Where is Robert Callaghan being held?"

"G..go to hell," the guard struggled to say.

"I'll meet him there." Hibiki then sound blasted the guard into the wall, knocking him out. He turned and saw the team, seaming unsurprised by their presence.

"Well, if it isn't the Big Hero, One, Two, Three, Four," he said pointing to everyone individually. "I expected Hiro not to show. I didn't like what I saw either."

"This isn't the way Hibiki!" Honey Lemon shouted. "Callaghan _does_ deserve punishment, and he's getting that here."

"Punishment," Hibiki said distastefully. "Punishment is just a concept to avoid the real option: justice." Hibiki pulled a small remote from his grey trench coat. "I don't have time to deal with you. Me and ol' Robert have some catching up to do." He pushed a button on the remote, and simultaneous loud metal creeks echoed throughout the three story holding chamber as every last criminal was freed from captivity.

"Listen up!" Hibiki shouted for everyone to hear. "You're are here because you're thieves, drunks, and killers. And _who_ put most of you here?"

"THE BIG HERO 6!" all of the inmates shouted at once.

Hibiki began speaking again. "Well now is the time to take action. Relieve these kind guards of their weapons and return the favor."

As if they saw him as their leader, the prisoners instantly began picking up the guns of the unconscious guards and began pointing them towards the team.

"You!" Hibiki pointed toward a muscular man holding an AK 47. "Where is Callaghan being held?"

"They keep him in the lower levels," the muscular prisoner replied. "But they got security like a mad house down there."

"That's no problem for me." Hibiki began making his way down to the lower levels of the facility.

"Honey Lemon," Gogo said. "We need some cover."

Honey Lemon threw down a pink chemical ball, forming a large pink bubble around the team. That's when the bullets came raining down. Hibiki wasn't wrong. Most of the criminals at the San Fransokyo Correctional Facility had been apprehended by the Big Hero 6, and a lot of them were trigger-happy maniacs with a score to settle. While a lot of the weaker inmates fled to freedom, the tougher, more dangerous prisoners stayed to finish the group off.

The bubble was beginning to crack open. It was only a matter of time before their cover was gone and they were filled with bullets.

Then, when all hope seemed lost, the wall exploded.

(*****) 

"Hiro?" Baymax said as Hiro was typing away at the computer in his room.

"What is it Baymax?" the teen answered grouchily.

"Why are you not assisting you friends in the apprehension of the criminal recently confirmed as Hibiki Tinunchi?"

Hiro stopped typing. "Because he's doing the right thing, Baymax."

"How so? It is to my knowledge that he has committed several crimes, including breaking and entering, theft, arson, assault, and attempted murder. None of those are deemed legal, so they are not, in term, the 'right' thing to do.

"Hibiki is going to kill the guy who murdered Tadashi. Sounds like the right thing to me."

The robot's temporary silence marked his confusion. "But about one year ago, you informed me that Tadashi was killed by a fire. Not a person."

"We were wrong Baymax!" Hiro turned and yelled at his health-care companion. "Callaghan killed Tadashi! He killed him because he was afraid of what Tadashi would tell people if he escaped, so he can rot in hell for all I care!"

Hiro had let it all out. For a year now he had suppressed his hatred for Callaghan. He didn't _make_ Tadashi run into the showcase building. But after seeing the hologram of Callaghan killing Tadashi without a single emotion, the hatred had surfaced, and now Hiro had decided Callaghan can go ahead and die.

"Playing video now," Baymax said after Hiro's outburst.

"Baymax, what are you doing?"

"Tadashi instructed me to play you this video in the event that you ever decided to 'make bad choices.'"

Baymax's belly screen lit up showing a picture of Tadashi sitting in a chair in his lab with his legs kicked up on a table.

"_I don't know Baymax."_ his late brother spoke. "_Hiro's a good kid, but he never uses that big head of his to think about things. He's always at these bot fights, and i'm scared he's gonna get hurt one of these days after pissing off the wrong fighter."_ Hiro inched closer to the screen, tears filling his eyes as he watched the latest video of his older brother.

"_Hiro can think his way out of a situation, but he can't think not to get himself into the situation in the first place." _Tadashi sighed, then he looked at Baymax. He got up and walked closer to the robot, who couldn't be seen, as he was the camera. "_Baymax, are you recording this?"_

"_I record everything I view with my optic cameras."_ the robot replied.

"_Good. Hiro, I want you to know, no matter what happens, don't point your life in the wrong direction. I don't want you to make any bad… worse decisions,"_ Hiro laughed at that statement. "_You can do so many things for the world Hiro, and you know i'm always going to be there for you." _Tadashi glanced at his phone . "_Unbelievable, he's at another bot fight. _Hiro looked at the corner of Baymax's screen. The date showed the day Hiro fought Yama. "_I've gotta go Baymax. I'm satisfied with my care."_ The video ended, leaving the room silent.

Hiro smiled, with tears rolling down his cheeks. Hearing helpful words from his brother always cleared his head, even if he was now gone.

The video made Hiro think. Letting Hibiki kill Callaghan, made the teen just as bad as the man who killed his brother. It was one thing to kill, but knowing about it and letting it happen was another story entirely.

"Thanks Baymax," Hiro said. "I forgot what Tadashi had created you for, and what he wanted me to do. Help people. So, let's go save some people."

Hiro had to upgrade his and Baymax's armor at the only place with the right equipment: SFIT. He drove his fixed moped there with Baymax's container hooked to the back.

As he entered his lab he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hiro," Jenna said softly as she walked into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Jenna," Hiro started, "I… I can't just sit back and do nothing. Someone has to stop Hibiki before he makes the wrong choice."

"Then i'm coming with you," Jenna said firmly." Hiro turned around, surprised by his friends words. "Hiro he's… he's my little brother. I don't know what exactly Hibiki's gotten himself mixed up in, but I want to do whatever I can to stop him from doing something awful."

"Uh Jenna? There's most likely going to be a lot of fighting and, uh.. well i'm not sure you know how to fight. I know you want to help and all, but I don't want you getting hurt."

"So?" Jenna said, putting a hand on her hip. "I'm sure the others didn't know how to fight, but you helped them out with that."

The thought made Hiro smile. "Well then, let's get to work."

Much like the rest of the team, Hiro made Jenna her own battle armor. He based the weapon on Jenna's electrical idea of holding a single charge of energy, and made something really cool out of it. Hiro gave the newly designed armor to Jenna to put on in her lab.

"Alright," he said, "let's see how it looks."

Jenna came out of her lab, looking super awesome. Her armor included a torso piece that was orange with yellow lines cutting across it, similar gauntlets that had the same lines and covered all but her hands, and the leg pieces that allowed her to run and jump better. Like Wasabi she also had a visor covering her eyes, that lit up with an orange tint. But the coolest feature were the weapons.

"Sweet, now try out the thing."

Jenna pressed hard on the buttons on her hands, and from the bottoms of her wrist extended two electrified metal whips.

"This is pretty cool," Jenna said. "I can't believe you guys use this kind of stuff every day."

She whipped around her two… whips, accidently cutting a table in half.

"Yeah, watch out for that," Hiro said, putting on his own armor. "Come on. Our friends need us. _All_ of our friends.

(*****)

Hiro and Jenna began flying to the San Fransokyo correctional Facility on Baymax's back.

"This is so amazing!" Jenna screamed as the wind blew her hair behind her head.

"Baymax, find the rest of the team," Hiro instructed the big armored marshmallow.

"Scanning," Baymax said. "Scan complete, sending the data to your visor now."

An image appeared on Hiro's visor. He looked off into the distance and saw the prison. Hiro was able to do a thermal scan of the facility and found his friends heat signatures. And also about fifty other signatures above theirs holding guns.

"Baymax," Hiro said with a smile when they were fairly close to the prison, rocket fist that wall over there."

Baymax lifted his left arm and shot his fist directly at the wall, busting a hole right through it. Many screams could be heard."

"Now fly us in." Hiro said, pointing at the hole.

Baymax did as he was told and flew into the prison, leaving Hiro and Jenna to find a bunch of armed prisoners aiming at them and his friends standing in a half destroyed chemical bubble.

"Hiro!" they all shouted at once upon seeing him.

Hiro just smiled courageously. "Anyone call for a hero?"

(*****) 

**(A/N) Wow, that had to be my longest chapter, so far. I guess I got caught up in it, you know? I know I said I wouldn't update, but one: I was bored, and two: I just got back from bowling practice and I felt in the zone, making this ,my best chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair )**


	8. Chapter 8 Change of Plans

**Chapter 8: Change of Plans**

A few of the prisoners fled to the exit when Baymax. Most, though, began firing on him, but the bullets bounced harmlessly off of Baymax's chestplate.

"Guys!" Fred said jumping out of the half destroyed chemical bubble. "We gotta help Hiro!"

"Wait," Gogo said looking at Baymax, "is that Jenna?"

"Hey guys!" Jenna yelled from Baymax's back.

"We'll... question that later," Wasabi said, coming out of the bubble. " Fred's right, Baymax can only withstand so much."

With that, the team jumped into action, taking the prisoners head on.

"Now's our chance," Hiro said. "Baymax, get us down there."

Baymax lowered himself down to the floor. Hiro and Jenna jumped off of his back to join their friends in the fight. Baymax was programmed not to harmed human beings, so he decided to help the weary prison guards to safety.

Wasabi charged first, surprisingly. The gunmen began firing, but Wasabi was blocking all of the bullets with his plasma blades, yelling "No, no , no ,no," with every swing. He advanced to cut the prisoners' guns in half, then began kicking them into walls, rendering them unconscious.

"We have to get them back in their cells!" Wasabi yelled while kicking a prisoner in the chest.

"Gotcha!" Gogo was circling a group of prisoners who weren't using guns. She sped up her pace as she charged toward them, and knocked them all off of their feet, and continuing to do so to anyone trying to run away.

Honey Lemon was throwing her chemical balls everywhere. She threw a reddish one at a man's gun disintegrating it on the spot. When a man out of bullets tried to hit her with the butt of his gun, she turned, attached a green ball to him and jumped out of the way. The ball glowed and hummed as it electrocuted the man, knocking him out.

No one tried to attack Fred. All he had to do was roar and shoot flames from his mouth, and the prisoners ran in fear. Fred jumped over their heads and whipped them all with his tail, throwing them against a wall. He then grabbed a fleeing prisoner, threw him into an empty cell and closed the door.

"You have the right to remain silent," Fred said pointing at the man. "Hah, i've always wanted to say that."

"You!" a large man yelled pointing at Hiro. He had a russian accent, and held two pistols in each hand. Hiro recognized him. He was an arms dealer, whom Hiro had punched in the face and put away for life. This wasn't gonna go well.

"I will end you!" he screamed, pointing his pistols at Hiro and firing his rounds. Hiro blocked the bullets with his gauntlet, as he slowly moved towards the prisoner.

"You think you can win boy? I've killed men three times your size. And now, you don't have your friends to protect you."

Hiro smiled. "I don't need protection anymore." Hiro lifted up his gauntlet while the large russian was reloading, and fired a stun repulsor at his face. He flew back with a grunt and landed on his back, his whole body twitching from the stun.

Hiro ran to more prisoners, stunning them in places he thought was funny. Then he was grabbed. A muscular dark skinned man grabbed Hiro's arms and held him to the ground.

"You're a real idiot to think you can waltz in here thinking you could take us all on."

"Get off of him!" a voice yelled.

The man turned and was immediately whipped in the chest by Jenna, forcing the man to fly across the holding chamber.

"Nice," Hiro said, getting up. "Oh look out!"

Two men tried to rush Jenna, but were stopped when she wrapped her electrified whip around one of them, and threw him over her shoulder. The other man was in the process of pulling a knife from his pocket, until Jenna shot an electrical blast from her palm, electrocuting him until he fell flat on the floor.

"Hey, I didn't add that to your suit," Hiro said.

"I made a few upgrades." Jenna said smiling and retracting her whips.

"You made upgrades to a brand new suit?"

Jenna just shrugged.

The fight was going well. When they couldn't get prisoners into their cells, they just knocked them out in whatever way they could. Most of the prisoners were either imprisoned or unconscious, except for one. Who apparently had raided the weapons vault in the commotion.

He was holding a large missile launcher on his shoulder, why the cops had an RPG, Hiro would never know. But the man was aiming it at Jenna.

Wasabi noticed the man. "Jenna! Watch-" Too late.

The man fired, the rocket heading straight for Jenna. She turned around with only fifty feet between her and certain death. Hiro feared for the worst.

Then a big red shape jumped in front of Jenna and caught the rocket with it's bare hands.

"Baymax!" Hiro yelled with joy as the huge armored robot held the missile in his left hand. "Uh, can you put the do something with that missile before something happens?"

"I will dispose of the explosive immediately," Baymax said, throwing the missile through the hole in the wall, as it exploded.

Everyone turned to the man with the now empty missile launcher. He dropped it and ran like hell, knocking into Fred who was standing behind him.

"Alright dude, missiles are cool and all, but, that wasn't cool." Fred grabbed the man by the feet fireman style, and tossed him in a cell."

Gogo looked around at the unconscious prisoners and gargantuan hole in the wall. "Well, it's still less damage than most prison riots we're in."

Guard began pouring into the room and bringing the prisoners to their cells.

"The guards can handle them," Hiro said. "We have to go stop Hibiki."

"I heard a prisoner tell him Callaghan was in the lower levels, Honey Lemon said, stepping over a prisoner she drenched in a stiffening chemical.

"Then that's where he'll be."

Hiro had never climbed down so many stairs in his life. The team was on the second floor of the complex. Callaghans cell was on basement level nine.

"Jeez," Hiro said breathing hard. "How far underground does this place go?"

"Oh, quit being a baby," Gogo said, not in the least bit tired. "They put all of the most dangerous criminals in the lower levels to prevent escape."

"Seriously," Wasabi said, "how do yo know so much about-"

"I believe I remember telling you to zip it ten minutes ago," Gogo told him angrily.

About twelve floors later, the team arrived at the ninth basement level, only to be greeted by unconscious guards.

"Hibiki… Hibiki did all of this?" Jenna said, staring at the guards in disbelief. "Why?"

"The same reason I almost did," Hiro spoke up. "I tried to kill Callaghan after learning he had started the fire. Hibiki saw what really happened, and he was driven to the point where this is what seemed right."

There was an intense banging noise coming from the end of the hall, so the group ran towards it, knowing it was Hibiki.

Hiro noticed the wall were made of a clean metal unlike the top floors, which were stone. He passed the prison cells as well. They were filled with men with crazy looks in their eyes, and scars everywhere. But what Hiro really paid attention to was the fact that the prisoners weren't held in by bars, they were held in by blue force fields. This place was made to be inescapable. Hiro began realizing that Callaghan was stuck down here because he was the most dangerous man in the city. Hiro remembered when he first met the man. He wasn't some supervillain, he was a teacher trying to pass his gift on to the world. Then Hiro remembered what he had done and almost done, and he suppressed the thought.

The group came to the end of the long hallway to find Hibiki wrecking the control panel of a cell. Inside sat the man who had killed Hiro's brother.

Robert Callaghan wore an orange prison jumpsuit, and sat inside his cell sitting on the bed, as if expecting someone to try and kill him. It wasn't the first time.

"Hibiki!" Jenna called.

"Hibiki turned, actually seeming surprised this time.

"I bested you twice," he said angrily. "I drove your leader away, I commanded an army to kill you! Why is it so difficult to make you see this is the way things have to be?! I see you've also turned my own sister against me.

"I'm didn't turn against you Hibiki," Jenna said, tears forming in her eyes. "But what you're doing is wrong."

Still looking at the team, Hibiki punched the control panel, causing the force field to open.

"This man has wronged more people than I can count," Hibiki said grabbing Callaghan by the collar. "Now I get to end him"

"No Hibiki!" Hiro yelled. "Sure Callaghan killed Tadashi," Hiro said the word without quivering or even tearing up, "but that's why he's here. Hibiki, he gets to sit in that cell every day for the rest of his life haunted by what he's done. I think that's punishment enough. I know he took someone from us… but sometimes you need to let things go."

Hibiki stared at Hiro through his visors for a moment. Then he dropped Callaghan on the ground. He pushed the button on his neck and the mechanical mask retracted from his head, showing his face.

"You're right Hiro," he said quietly.

Hiro began to feel as if this was all about to end.

"Callaghan did take someone from us," Hibiki continued.

Hiro's hopes died. He had no idea where Hibiki was going with this.

"If I merely kill him, he won't learn anything. I have to take something equally important to him." He looked at Callaghan. "An eye for an eye."

Hibiki lifted up his hands and a piercing sound spread throughout the hall, causing everyone the clasp their hands on their ears and drop to the ground. During this Hibiki rushed down the hall, and sound boosted himself up the spiral staircase leading to the upper levels.

When they recovered from the sound, Hiro stared at the staircase. "An eye for an eye. What's he talking about?"

Callaghan only managed to say one thing.

"Abigail." he said horrified.

"No," Hiro said.

Hibiki was going to kill someone who had committed several crimes. Now he was going after someone who had done nothing at all. He was going to kill Callaghan's daughter.

(*****)

**(A/N) Yes, that did just happen. I wasn't feeling inspired as yesterday. I was so surprised when I checked my account and saw I had two hundred more readers since posting the last chapter. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair )**


	9. Chapter 9 The Darker Path

Abigail Callaghan sat in her apartment looking at the breaking news broadcast on her TV.

The anchorwoman spoke. "_The San Fransokyo Correctional Facility turned into a madhouse just a few hours ago, when a masked intruder broke in and released all of the prisoners from captivity. The Big Hero 6 managed to return the prisoners back to their cells, but the masked criminal is still at large-"_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Abigail turned to her front door, which was visible from where she was sitting. She sure wasn't expecting anyone. No one ever visited her, except for the mailman. Today she was supposed to go visit her father at the prison, but after watching the news, she decided it would be best to stay home.

She walked slowly to the door, and opened it, keeping the chain on.

"Hello," she said softly. There was no one there, but there was a voice.

"Are.. are you Abigail Callaghan?" the voice spoke.

"Y..yes," she hesitated.

Before she knew it her door was kicked down and a masked figure stood in the doorway.

"Well, then. Are you going to come along, or are we going to have to do this the hard way.

Abigail looked to the kitchen to her right. There were several drawers, but one in particular had a gun. She kept it around in case something liked this happened.

She ran for the drawer, but not before Hibiki could grab her arm and lift her up by the chin.

"Hard way it is then," he spoke calmly. "Before I do anything else, I want you to know this isn't personal."

"Let go of me asshole!" Abigail yelled, trying to kick her attacker.

"Sorry. At this point that's no longer an option. I'm gonna have cops and the Big Hero 6 on my ass faster than you can say.. well, anything."

With that, Hibiki blasted the door leading to the balcony, slung Abigail on to his back, and sound jumped over the roof tops of San Fransokyo until he found the tallest building he could.

(*****)

With everyone riding on Baymax, the team made their way toward Abigail's apartment. They had to stop Hibiki before he harmed an innocent person.

"Guys," Honey Lemon said, looking at her visor., "I think Hibiki's already been to Abigail's apartment." She tapped a button on the side of her helmet, and a live news broadcast began filtering to everyone else's visors.

The news broadcast was from a helicopter camera, following a strange figure jumping across rooftops with something on his back.

"That's Hibiki!" Jenna yelled, looking at her visor.

"And he's got Jenna," Wasabi said. "Where is this?"

Hiro looked around, until in the distance he spotted the only helicopter in the sky.

"There!" Hiro pointed toward the chopper. "Follow it Baymax!"

Baymax flew toward the news helicopter, with Hibiki coming into view.

"Where's he going?" Gogo asked, watching Hibiki land on another roof and jump to the next.

Hiro looked into the general direction Hibiki was going. Then saw the biggest building in San Fransokyo gleaming in the sunlight.

"Best guess is," Hiro said pointing at the building, "Krei Labs. He's gonna want to do… it, somewhere memorable." Hiro stopped himself from saying that Hibiki was going to kill Abigail. Nobody needed to carry the weight of the depression.

Baymax landed on the rooftop of the Krei Labs tower, but not before Hibiki.

Hibiki was on the other side of the building holding Abigail's arm and dragging her to the edge of the building.

"Hibiki stop this!" Hiro yelled across the roof.

Hibiki turned and seemed aggravated. "You guys really have a problem with following me around." Hibiki jumped up to a large metal communications tower with Abigail screaming.

"You stay right there," he said, putting her on a ledge at the very top of the tower. He then jumped down, and faced the Big Hero 6.

"I really am getting tired of this; you guys, finding out where I am, and me kicking your asses every time."

"Trust me," Hiro said, "this isn't anything like last time. You're not hurting Abigail."

"See Hiro," Hibiki said waving a finger in front of his own face, "that's where you're wrong. Callaghan killed Tadashi. Killing his daughter will balance everything out."

"Murdering an innocent person won't make anything balanced. Look, Hibiki, loved Tadashi-"

"So did I!" Hibiki screamed. Everyone fell silent.

Hiro was trying to process what Hibiki had just said. He loved Tadashi. Not the way Hiro loved him as a brother, but in a… different way.

"He was the first person I had ever met that gave a damn about me. And that asshole Callaghan took him away." Hiro could tell that under that dark soulless mask that Hibiki was crying. "Now he gets to know what it likes to have someone you love get taken away from you!"

Hibiki threw out his arm and a large sound blast hurtled toward the group. They all jumped out of the way in time for it to smash an air unit to nothing.

"We have to shut down those amps!" Honey Lemon yelled to Hiro. "Someone has to get close to him."

Hiro recalled what had happened back at SFIT. Jenna had used an EMP to short out Hibiki's amps.

"Jenna," Hiro said turning to his right, "can you make another concentrated EMP."

"I can with the electricity in my suit, but I need time to charge it up."

"We'll buy you all the time you need," Wasabi said, rushing toward Hibiki with his plasma blades.

Hibiki put his arms in front of his face as Wasabi hit him with his blades. They didn't cut through.

"What? How did-"

"Really Wasabi?" Hibiki said. "You thought your plasma could cut through anything? What do you think the gauntlets holding them in place are made of? I just coated mine in the same material."

Hibiki grabbed Wasabi's arm, and sound blasted him across the roof, almost sliding over the edge.

"Here's a thought," Hibiki said, seeming to be amused with the fight, "how about more than one person comes at me at once?"

As if on cue, Gogo and Fred began to run at Hibiki, Gogo preparing to throw her discs, and Fred breathing fire.

Hibiki must've had a defence strategy for everything. He jumped up and slammed his fists on the ground, causing a huge wave of sound to crash into Gogo and Fred.

Fred landed on his back skidding across the ground.

"Ha, no walls to push me against," he said getting back up and catching Gogo as she fell towards him.

Wasabi had also gotten back up and ran towards his friends.

"We can't get close to him," he said. "Anyone got a plan?"

"It's still a while until the EMP charges up," Jenne said.

"Alright then," Honey Lemon said, pulling out a blueish chemical ball from her purse. "My turn."

She threw her ball in Hibiki's direction, creating a temporary mist around him.

"Now's our chance!" Hiro said running into the mist, with the rest of his team following him.

The fight went on for a while. Every time someone tried to land a blow on Hibiki, he would sound blast them, or jump out of the way.

Abigail watched the whole fight from the top of the tower, clinging on for dear life. She had no idea what to do. She had never been in this kind of situation before. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a fuse box. She knew how to work the wiring in one of those. That's when she know what to do, as she began carefully climbing down the tower.

Jenna grabbed Hibiki's arm with one of her whips.

"Hibiki, do you really want to do this?" she said with a look of despair on her face. "Do you really want to become something that you've despised all this time? This isn't right Hibiki and-"

"Be quiet!" he yelled. "You lost the right to talk to me when you sided with them."

"I sided with them to stop you from making a criminal of yourse-"

"I said be quiet!" Hibiki grabbed the whip and threw Jenna into a generator.

"No!" Hiro jumped on Hibiki's back and began shaking punching and kicking him, but Hibiki easily grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"Why I didn't do this earlier, I don't know." Hibiki clapped his hands together, and a piercing sound emanating from his gauntlets. Hiro's helmet began to spark, causing him to throw it off. He then looked around, and saw that everyone's gear was malfunctioning. Hibiki had shorted out their gear. Now Jenna couldn't create an EMP.

"Alright," Hibiki said, "now that that's out of the way, I can-"

Hibiki looked to the tower where he had left Abigail. She was gone.

"What?! Where did she-"

"Over here!"

Everyone looked at Abigail who was holding wires sticking out of a fuse box. There was a piece missing from the box that she was using to hold the wires together. She squeezed the wires tightly and they shot out a beam of electricity that struck Hibiki in the chest, causing him to fall on his back.

"Uh," he said getting up disoriented. His gauntlets began to spark, and even his mechanical mask fell apart in pieces and landed on the ground.

"What did you do?!" he yelled trying to get his amps to work.

"I just blasted you with an EMP." Abigail smirked. "Won't be using those for a while.

Hiro began to think this was over. Hibiki's tech was useless now. He couldn't begin to fight them before they try to reason with him.

But Hibiki smiled

"Heh,you drained most of the power," he began to show anger on his face, "but i've still got enough to end you!" He threw his arm out to towards Abigail.

"No!" Hiro screamed. To him it seemed as if time had slowed down, Hibiki moments away from killing Abigail. Then Hiro realized time hadn't slowed down. Hibiki's fist had stopped moving. He stood, frozen, staring straight at Abigail. Then he put his arm in a different direction, and blasted the edge of the building, crumbling some stone.

"I won't," Hibiki said in a quiet voice. He put his arms to his side. "I won't be like him."

Hiro stood up. "I know you won't be like him. That's not the kind of person you are. We can put all of this behind us, no one has to get hurt."

Hibiki began walking to the edge of the building.

"No, we can't put this behind us. After Tadashi died, the only thing that kept me going was the desire to see Callaghan suffer. But now I can't even do that."

"Hibiki," Jenna said worried, "what are you doing?"

"I'm an awful person sis," he replied. "I framed you, tried to kill you guys, tried to kill Abigail. I don't deserve to be alive right now." Hibiki was at the exact edge of the building.

Before he could take another step, Honey Lemon grabbed his arm.

"You don't have to do this," she said with tears in her eyes. "People learn from their mistakes."

Hibiki sighed. "Honey just let me-"

The stone beneath Honey Lemon and Hibiki gave way, making them tumble off of the side of the building.

(*****) 

Honey Lemon and Hibiki were falling from the top of the building, waiting for certain death.

_This is my fault,_ Hibiki thought to himself, _she doesn't deserve to die. I do. _

Hibiki leaned toward Honey Lemon as they were falling, and pulled a ball from Honey Lemon's purse strap.

"What are you doing?" she asked the tears on her face drying from the wind.

Hibiki looked her in the eyes. "Setting things right." He pressed the ball to her chest, forming a chemical bubble around her. When she hit the ground, she would be safe.

Hibiki looked down, he was seconds from hitting the ground.

_I'm going to die a monster. _His face was inches from the pavement.

(*****)

**(A/N) By now you all know i'm an ass. I toy with your emotions and leave them at a cliffhanger, HA HA. Wondering what happens to Hibiki? Well there's only two things that could possibly happen. Now you'll just have to wait and see. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair )**


	10. Chapter 10 Closure

**Chapter 10: Closure **

Hibiki opened his eyes. Everything was white.

_I'm dead_, he thought. _I'm dead and i'm in… wherever dead people go._

Hibiki's vision cleared up, and he realized he was in a room. A hospital room.

(*****)

"Hey," Hiro said to Hibiki, who was laying down in a hospital bed. "Rise and shine."

Hibiki turned to his left and was surprised to see Hiro sitting beside him.

"What.. ah… what am I doing here?" Hibiki said, putting a hand on his head which probably had a bruise.

"Well, when you fell, I flew Baymax down to grab you before you hit the ground. I mean, you hit the ground for a split second, but that only did enough to knock you out. That's why we brought you here."

"_We?"_ Hibiki looked to his left, and saw the rest of the group standing beside him. Including Jenna, which made him wince upon seeing her.

Hibiki looked forward. "You should have let me fall," he said calmly.

"That was not an option," Wasabi said.

"I tried to kill someone guys. Then I tried to kill a different someone who didn't do anything. When I went to blast Abigail, I saw what Tadashi looked like when I watched the hologram. She was in Tadashi's place, and I was in Callaghan's-"

"The difference is," Honey Lemon spoke up, "you decided not to make the mistakes Callaghan made. You stopped yourself before you could make the wrong choice."

"I don't want to live anymore," Hibiki said. "I have no reason to be here right now."

"Guys," Jenna said, "can you give us a few minutes?"

They all nodded and began to file out into the hallway.

"Wait, Hiro," Hibiki said. "I want you to stay. Whatever Jenna has to say, you probably have something equally important you want to get off your chest."

Not wanting to argue, Hiro walked back and plopped himself down in his chair.

"Well," Hibiki said. "You clearly wanted to tell me something, so tell me something."

Hiro went first.

"Since that whole situation on the roof… that stuff you said about Tadashi…"

"Yeah," Hibiki sighed. "Yeah."

"Why?" Hiro asked, as if it were an everyday question.

"Well," Hibiki said exhaling, "he was the first person who wasn't Jenna who didn't treat me like complete shit. I knew Tadashi in high school, and I guess you could say he was like my...guardian? When I was being picked on, there was Tadashi ready to stick up for me. At one point, my life had gotten so shitty to the point where… I tried to kill myself. Tadashi found me in the janitor's closet with a gun and… he talked me out of doing it." Hibiki now had tears in his eyes.

"Tadashi had helped me through so much when I had given up on myself and.. I loved him for it. When I found the hologram recorder and watched the footage, I immediately wanted nothing more than to see Callaghan dying on a cold floor begging for mercy."

Hiro was speechless. He looked at Hibiki and saw himself. When Hiro got into high school at age eleven, he was always getting bullied. Tadashi had even tried to confront one of the bullies and ended up getting a black eye. Hiro felt so bad. Tadashi had helped both him and Hibiki. They both even reacted the same way when they found out what was truly going on, except Hibiki got closer to completing that goal.

"Hibiki," Hiro said, "I loved Tadashi too. I realized a long time ago that no one deserves death. Not even the people who cause it."

"I know," Hibiki said. "I realized that myself when I tried killing Abigail."

Jenna cleared her throat, trying to get their attention.

"Okay, my turn. Hibiki why do you think you have nothing to live for? You have me, all of your friends, Mom… Aiden." The last one got Hibiki's attention more than anything. "Aiden looks up to you Hibiki, you know that. He's your brother, and you were just willing to give up on life because one person left it?"

"I also made some choices that, in hindsight, weren't the most appealing to the authorities."

Hibiki looked to both of his wrists, probably looking for handcuffs. Then he laid back on to his pillow.

"So, I guess it's off to San Fransokyo Correctional Facility, huh?"

This made Hiro smile. "Nope."

Hibiki sat up confused. "What?"

"You were wearing a mask the whole time. To the general public, or _anyone, _the Onryō's identity is unknown. We only got you into this hospital because we took of your coat and your gear." Hiro pointed to a bag in the corner of the room, containing Hibiki' equipment.

"Wait," Hibiki said, "what about Abigail?"

"She was… mad, at first," Hiro said. "But she forgave you, knowing her father drove you over the edge."

"Okay so, to clarify, I stole valuable equipment, government property, broke into a maximum security facility, tried to kill two people and you guys, and I just get off scott free. What's the catch?"

"The catch," Jenna said, "is you have to join the team."

"I have to join the Big Hero 6?"

"Or the soon to be Big Hero 8," Hiro said. "Doesn't roll off the tongue quite as well as the original name, but we'll work our way around that. You can redeem yourself by joining us, and helping people."

Hibiki sat and stared at the wall for a few moments.

"Look, guys. I'm still a little disoriented. Can you give me time to think about it?"

"Sure," Hiro said as he began to leave the room.

Jenna gave her little brother a tight hug before she left the room.

(*****)

The team was walking back to the room, about to ask Hibiki to join their team.

"I don't know," Fred said. "Big Hero 8 doesn't roll off the tongue quite as well as-"

"I know, Fred," Hiro said. "Maybe we can come up with an alternate name."

"OOH!" Fred said, raising his hand as if waiting to be called on. "How about Fred's Angels-"

"NO!" everyone yelled, probably too loud for being in a hospital.

"Alright Hibiki," Hiro said entering his friend's hospital room, "have you-"

Everyone gasped as they gazed upon the sight before them. Hibiki's bed was empty, and the bag containing his equipment was gone as well.

Hiro ran over to the other side of the room, where a window was wide open.

"He… he left?" Honey Lemon said. "Why?"

"Maybe he just can't forgive himself," Jenna said, looking around the room as if expecting Hibiki to still be there.

"You guys think he went after Callaghan again?" Wasabi asked.

"No, Hiro said, looking out the window, "I think he understands that's not the way to go now."

"So then what?" Gogo said annoyed. "Why would he just up and leave like that? There's nothing else he really had planned for his life."

"I don't know," Hiro said smiling, and still looking out the window. "I think he'll be just fine."

(*****) 

Hibiki had left the hospital. He was jumping across the roof tops with his sound gear. He didn't want to be apart of the team he had just tried to kill. He couldn't face them, so he decided not to face anyone ever again. With one exception.

Hibiki entered Abigail's apartment building, he wanted to get something off his chest before he went into hiding.

He knocked calmly on the door, half hoping no one would answer, so he didn't have to face the person he tried to kill.

The door opened with the chain on, and Abigail's eyes went wide with fear upon seeing the masked figure again.

"No, no wait," Hibiki said, still calm. His mask was probably a red flag. Hibiki had no idea why Hiro retrieved it. Hibiki tapped the button on his mask, and it disappeared into his collar. "I'm not here to hurt you. I came by to apologise.. for trying to kill you, wow that sounded awkward. Let me start again. I-"

"No, I get it," Abigail said, unlocking the chain and opening her door, which had been rebuilt surprisingly fast, making Hibiki wonder how long he had been unconscious.

"I know my dad made some mistakes due to my… absence. I read about what he did to that guy, Tadashi, and I didn't want to believe it."

"Yeah, neither did I."

"He was really important to you wasn't he? You tried to kill someone to make someone feel the same pain you did."

"That someone happened to you, and that's why I came to say, i'm sorry for taking my anger out on you. Someone who didn't have anything to do with what happened."

Abigail turned behind her to see if her apartment was clean. She was thinking of inviting Hibiki in so they could talk more. But when she turned around, he was gone, leaving Abigail more confused then ever.

(*****)

Hiro and the rest of his team were running across the roof tops, heading toward a crime in progress. During this Hiro was narrating to no one in particular in his mind.

_My name is Hiro Hamada. This is my team. We call ourselves the Big Hero 6. _Hiro looked left and smiled at Jenna. _Well we'll work on the name later. My brother wanted to help people, and by forming this team, we've been doing that every day. There will be days when our friends turn on us, and days when we give up and fall victim to anger. But no matter what happens, no matter what path you decide to go down, good or bad, there will always be a brighter side to things. My brother taught me that once, and I will never forget those words. As long as there are people to help, and good to be done, the day will never come when this city stops needing heros. Heros… like us._

(*****) 

**(A/N) Don't tell me, cheesy, I know. When I wrote this, I immediately thought of the speech Optimus Prime made at the end of Transformers 3. Before I go on to tell you this is the last chapter, there will also be an epilogue, implying there is more to come. I'll probably post that tomorrow. To those who have read all the way through my story, thank you, I never expected to hear any feedback much less positive feedback. I love you guys. I will be writing more stories in the future, possibly for Big Hero 6, the Avengers, and maybe even writing my own stories on FictionPress. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! ;)**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Alistair Krei was not in a good mood. In less than a week his tower had an entire floor blown to nothing, and an epic fight between a superhero group and a supervillain took place on the roof.

Alistair walked down the hall on the top floor of Krei Labs that led to his office. He needed to be alone to deal with the expenses of damage repair, which was never fun.

Alistair had already lost his new institute to that monster, Callaghan, and now he found himself paying off damages to his crown jewel of a building. All of it had one thing in common: The Big Hero 6. Krei was getting sick of this group. No matter where they went they caused damage, and they usually went to Krei Labs, trying to save low level employees who weren't following safety protocols.

Krei was signing away at bills when a man wearing a slick black suit and an earpiece entered the room.

"Mr. Krei, sir?" he said stopping 10 feet from his employer.

"Lucas," Krei said, not looking up from his work, "what is it? I'm very busy so make it quick and you can go for the night."

"Sir, the, uh, the problem at Akuma Island is acting up again." This made Krei look up.

"Lucas what have I told you about that problem?" Krei said annoyed.

"But, sir-"

"No, no. No buts. What have I told you about that problem?"

Lucas sighed. "You ordered me to send two engineers every month to deal with it, so it doesn't get out of hand."

Krei smiled. "Exactly. So why would the procedure ever change? Just send two engineers to fix it." Krei returned to his paperwork .

"We have sir. Three days ago we sent George and Venessa to the island… they never came back."

Krei looked up from his word again. "What?"

"There was a large spike in the problem's activity so I sent George and Venessa to fix it, and they never reported back. Nobody's seen them."

Krei stood up from his chair. He was outraged. "Then why are you telling me?! Send a team to go to Akuma Island and find them!"

"We did that too sir," Lucas replied. "Two days ago we sent a five man team to search for them. They never came back either."

Krei was now more worried than angry.

"Sir, should I send another team down-"

"No," Krei said calmly. "I won't risk the safety of anymore employees. VADAI has already absorbed enough of my time and resources. It's what she wants. Don't engage the island until she tries something, but use precaution. If word got out about this i'd be ruined."

"Yes, sir." Lucas left the room, while Krei stood up and looked out the gargantuan window behind him.

He looked over the entire city as if he had owned the place.

"She will not get the better of me," Krei said to himself. "Not again."

As Krei looked out the window as he pondered an idea. If this problem got out of hand, there was virtually nothing that could stop it. Nothing except… No. Krei shook the thought away. He was not about to beg for the help of the group that he so utterly despised. Then Krei looked out the window once more. All the innocent lives. Lives that could be so easily taken. Krei didn't like the idea, but the Big Hero 6 was the only thing that could stop this city from turning to hell.

(*****)

**(A/N) OOH, spooky. Short I know, but epilogues are supposed to be that way. This is the official end to my official first story. I'd like to thank all of my readers who bared with me through this great story.. cough, cough, so modest, cough, cough. But seriously. Thank you guys. That's DaydreamDepartment out of your hair! )**


End file.
